Decanesil
'Decanesil '(English: From the Body of Decanes), refers to the Kingdom established by the residents of the island of Rhodes sometime in the middle 4th millenium BCE, expanding in influance and becoming the definative power in the Aegean and Black Sea basians. Its name derives from its capital city, the port of Decanes, who gained prominace as a trade hub and shipwrighting center of the Aegean world and, eventually, of artisanial crafts. Their dominance over the region was brought about by a combination of military force, economic pressures, and diplomatic movements, their constant innovation in all of these areas a testiment to their pragmatism and exploratory nature. Origions of the city's population are not well-documented, though studying the Decan language shows some simularities to those of the Greeks. It is theorized that they may have been a splinter group from the Proto-Greek peoples who would eventually migrate from Anatolia, travaling south rather then westward and setting themselves up on the island as protection from the region's nomadic raiders. This is further supported by the simularties of the old Decan faith to the Olympian gods of the Greeks, though there is no recorded connection of where the split, if it existed, occured. At the end of the Iron Age, the Decanesil were the undisputed masters of the Aegean Sea; a fact made very blatent by their intervention in the cause of the Neo-Regician cites against the expansionist empire of the Isim. In addition to their strong trade alliance with the Regician cities and much good feeling between the two, the Decanesil have grown to compose of the western coast of Anatolia, parts of Thrace, and the island of Crete; having removed their ancient trade rivals in the Minoan and Fikrit civilizations in two of their most notable military actions. While ancient traditions of kept them from settling very far inland, this had not isolated them from their neighbor, the Axartyaians; a position they have both suffered from and taken advantage of. Language The Dic language, unlike that of many of their neighbors, has not changed much over the years; largely due to the fact that it became the predominate trade tounge of Aegean early on, and many cultures they ran into had at least rudimentry knowledge of it upon being absorbed into the Decan Kingdom. However, there have been some influances by Greek, with the absorbtion of Greek-speaking lands and peoples, as well as long-standing relations with the region, but they have not been major enough to constitute an actual change in language. The tounge itself carries a large emphasis on suffixes, which replace the use of adjectives and adverbs. For instance, if one were saying "run quickly", one would add the "-woi" suffix to the end of the term for run "Omah" rather then placing it as a seperate word. In speaking, this addition of a suffix is usually accompanied with click of the tounge, while in script it is symbolized by a "T" shape. The Dic script, which first appeared in the middle Bronze Age, was designed specifically to be carved into the available materials; wood and stone, and as such consisted almost entirely of straght lines. This can create some difficulty for students of Dic, as many of the words focus on round sounded sounds rather then sharp ones, and what records there were of the decisions of the scholarly on the script show that the ancients disliked the ideas as well. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.